1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver advisory system for use in a host vehicle for sensing a drowsy or fatigued condition of a driver of the host vehicle. More specifically, the invention system relates to a driver advisory system that provides an alert to other drivers in the vicinity of the host vehicle regarding the drowsy or fatigued condition of the driver of the host vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration estimates that approximately 100,000 crashes annually are caused primarily by driver drowsiness or fatigue. Of these crashes, data from the Fatality Analysis Reporting System indicate that drowsiness/fatigue was a factor in crashes in which more than 1400 fatalities occurred in 1998.
Advisory systems are known for sensing the drowsy condition of the driver and providing an alert to keep the driver awake. But, these systems do not provide an alert to drivers of other vehicles as to the drowsy condition of the driver.
In Japanese Patent laid-open Application No. 2004-78562, a communication system is disclosed for transmitting information regarding the driver's status to a remote vehicle. This patent, however, does not disclose communicating information concerning the drowsiness of the driver. It also does not disclose a system for providing a warning to other vehicles regarding the drowsy condition of the driver. Further, it does not disclose a system for providing information regarding the position and location of the car with the drowsy driver.
It remains desirable to provide a driver advisory system that provides to other drivers in the vicinity of a vehicle: an alert regarding the drowsy or fatigued condition of the driver of the vehicle; and the instant location of the vehicle.